This invention relates to an integrated cable and cellular network for telecommunications. More particularly, the invention is directed to systems and methods that provide seamless mobility through cable and wireless (e.g. cellular) communication networks to allow users to use a single mobile phone in all circumstances. The system takes advantage of a variety of features of cellular or wireless systems, residential systems, cellular or wireless distribution networks, mobile switching centers, and cable networks. Users access services according to the present invention through a combined wireless-wired infrastructure in the residence connected to wireless communication networks.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of integrating cable and wireless technology for the purpose of establishing telephone service, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, the invention may be used to establish a variety of telecommunication services beyond telephone service. Another example is the application of the invention on other access media other than cable, e.g., ADSL or asymmetrical digital subscriber line.
By way of background, many wireless telephone users presently make use of wireless telephones when they are in an automobile or otherwise away from their residence. In their homes, these users typically maintain the traditional “plain old telephone system (POTS)” service. As a result, the user must subscribe to more than one service, e.g. wireless service, local telephone service, and long distance service. It would therefore be desirable for these users to exclusively use only one phone service.
Until only recently, wireless telephone technology was not conducive to exclusive use for the vast majority of users. For example, for the first few years after introduction of the technology to the mass marketplace, wireless telephone batteries did not hold a charge for extended periods of time. Significantly, though, wireless telephones now have the capability of operating for a week or more without recharging. As such, wireless technology is becoming increasingly more conducive to exclusive use by users. However, a pnrmary difficulty that arises—particularly when a high volume of wireless telephone users use wireless telephone service exclusively in a limited geographic region—is that sufficient bandwidth is not available on the public wireless systems to accommodate such extensive use. Another deficiency of today's wireless networks is inadequate coverage in the residential areas. It happens often that users of mobile phones do not obtain a satisfactory signal level around their homes to receive and originate phone calls.
In addition, cable telephone systems have been suggested as alternative to POTS service. However, in cable systems, it is technically challenging to provide a significant feature of POTS—lifeline capability. That is, traditional telephone service is considered to be a lifeline to residences because power that is used to operate basic telephones in the residence is supplied through the central office of the telephone system. This manner of supplying power is feasible because power requirements of traditional telephones is minimal. So, even in the case of power outages in or to the residence, telephone service remains intact. Cable telephony systems, however, require a significantly greater amount of power to operate in the home. The power required is of a level that cannot be easily and economically supplied by the cable service provider as is the case with the central office. Thus, if the residence loses power, the cable system will not operate in that residence without a backup arrangement. A typical approach today is to use backup batteries in the residences to provide a few hours of operational time in the case of power outage. However, this approach adds significant cost and maintenance overhead. Therefore, it remains technically and economically challenging to offer lifeline services on cable telephony systems.
The present invention contemplates a unique integrated cable/cellular network that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.